Protection Detail
by Maverick500
Summary: when Alex is made an envoy to UN Michael calls his estranged brother Jack to help protect her, and also to help clear Nikita's name. Nikita/Michael, Alex/OC, Birkhoff/Sonja pairing. Please R&R Ch. 6 now up
1. Chapter 1: The Appointment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Nikita, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Jack Grey is mine

**Chapter 1: The Appointment**

It was a wonderful spring day, when Alex walked up to the podium as Miriam Hassan started to speak, "Today is a very good day for the fight against human trafficking, because today Alexandra Udinov has been appointed as an envoy on the UN's Human Rights Council. Alex would you like to say a few words?"

Alex nodded as she said, "Thank you Miriam I would like to say that this a great honor, and I pledge that I will use the Udinov assets, and fortune to combat the evils of human trafficking."

The huge crowd erupted in applause. Michael was watching from the sidelines, when suddenly the COMM unit in his ear came alive ,"Mikey there's multiple snipers on roofs to your seven O'clock, one to your five O'clock, one to your ten O'clock, and one to your two O'clock."

Michael started scanning the buildings. He saw the 4 starbursts. He started running as he screamed, "Multiple tangos at seven five ten, and two."

Both Nikita, and Sean acknowledged, "Copy, moving to intercept."

Michael pulled out his .45 GLOCK G30S, and quickly ran up to the podium. He said in a crisp authoritative voice, "We have to leave now."

Alex nodded knowingly as Michael whisked her, and Miriam Hassan in a black armor plated Chevrolet Suburb an, and sped away. While Michael was evacuating Sean pulled out his .45 H&K45CT, and quickly moved towards one of the rooves. Nikita had her 9MM GLOCK G17 GEN4 in her hand, and was doing the same.

Dave Hargrove was furious. How the hell had Michael known he was there; sure he was a former DEVGRU Operator, but that didn't mean he had eyes in the back of his head. And that little piss ant Pierce was currently making his way toward him. He hated Pierce he was the reason he was forced out of the Navy. He keyed his radio, and said, Tyler you get the plate number of that Excursion as it peeled out of her?"

Tyler Jenkins replied as he stared through his 12X Unertl scope, "Yep sure did."

Dave said, "Good send it to Tasserarov, and see if he can't track it."

Tyler replied, "Roger that Dave."

Tyler Jenkins scanned the scene as he stared in utter hatred as Perce, and that sanctimonious bitch Nikita advanced on their positions. He had been a Marine Force Recon sniper, until it was discovered he had raped, and gutted an 11 year old Iraqi girl. After that he was swiftly shipped out of Iraq, court martialed, and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole, and shipped off to Fort Leavenworth Kansas, but before he could get there he was rescued by Ari Tasarov, and a GOGEL strike team. He loved working for GOGEL, and was pulling in big bucks helping with jobs from Division, but as soon as that bitch Nikita, and her little band of do gooders took over, they were informed they would be killed, or arrested if any of the Division pussies saw any of them. He got a good lead on Nikita, when Dave said, "Do not shot, we got new orders. They are to observe only."

Tyler cursed as he said, "Shit Dave, can't we at least kill Nikta, or Pierce."

Dave replied, "Negative. We are to observe only."

He sighed; he knew exactly how Jenkins felt. He had been a skilled DEVGRU sniper until that fateful day when Pierce ratted on him for raping torturing and brutally killing that sixteen year old girl in Yemen. He was court martialed, and summarily drummed out of the Navy on a dishonorable. He was supposed to do life in Leavenworth, but he sought protection from GOGEL. He was snapped out of his musings, when Mike Stone, former Australian SASR sniper said, "I have movement to our six."

Dave glanced into his 20X ZEISS spotting scope, and saw that NYPD SWAT had shown up. He keyed his radio, and Henri cover our six."

Henri Boudreaux, former NOPD SWAT team sniper, and former French Foreign Legion sniper replied, "'I'm on it boss."

Henri had been a NOPD SWAT team sniper, until he killed his wife, and his wife's lover who happened to be the Deputy Mayor of New Orleans. Then he ran to France, and joined the Foreign Legion; where he served for six years. Then he joined GOGEL. He scanned their rear with his 20X ZEIZZ spotting scope, and 12X TRIJICON TARS. He keyed his radio, and asked, "Mike you got anything?"

Mike Stone replied as he scanned their left flank with his 12X leupold scope, "Not a blasted thing."

Mike Stone had been a very successful sniper with Australia's SASR for fifteen years until he was busted leading a death squad in Afghanistan. He was court martialed, was going to prison, but he brutally killed his guards, and ran to GOGEL. He was snapped out of his reverie, when he spotted the SWAT snipers taking up positions. He said as he keyed his radio, Uh gents we have some bloody company up here."

Dave said as he fired his 7.62MM M14 ERB, hitting one sniper in the chest, killing him instantly "I see em take em out."

Tyler had an evil smirk on his face as he fired his 6.8 Remington M40A5 killing another sniper with a head shot. Mike said as he drew a bead on a SWAT sniper, and prepared to fire his .300 WIN MAG Remington 700. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger he was struck in the shoulder. He yelled into his radio, "I'm taking fire; I've been hit in the bleeding shoulder. Do you see the buggering ponce that shot me?"

Henri frantically scanned the rooftops with his 7.62MM HK PSGG-1. He finally caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and keyed his radio as he said, "They have a goddamned sniper machine gunner team in a fuckin Bell Jet Ranger."

The words had just left his mouth when a pair of AH-1Z Zulu Cobra attack helicopters zoomed in. He screamed, "Abort, abort, we're heavily outfuckingmatched."

Dave said as he jumped to his feet, packed up his gear, and burst through the door leading away from the roof, "Fall back to the rally point, then we'll bug the hell outta here."

He received three affirmatives. He nodded as he pounded down the stairs, and burst out into the basement. Once there he found the hole he had several days earlier, and slipped into the adjoining building. Once the he shed his Ghillie suit, and stowed it in his backpack, and put his rifle in the hard sided pelican case, and slung them both on his back, the he dug out a faded Atlanta Braves hat, and put it on. Then he calmly walked out of the building and met up with the other three at the Starbucks. Then they all climbed into a beat up gray Chevy Tahoe, and drove to the New Brunswick safe house.

**This story was inspired by the season finale. Next chapter we meet Michael's estranged brother.**


	2. Chapter 2: Calling in Help

**Chapter 2: Calling In Help**

When Nikita, and Sean returned to Division Ryan asked as he Alex, and Michael entered OPS, "What the hell happened out there?"

Nikita replied, "SWAT snipers showed up, and the snipers started systematically taking them out."

Ryan asked, "Who called the Cobra's in?"

Sean replied, "I have no idea. I thought maybe you did that."

Michael said, "we didn't do it, but I know who did?"

Alex asked, "Who was it?

Michael replied, "A friend from my time with DEVGRU."

Nikita pressed, "Who?"

Michael replied, "Gen. Sam Lawson formerly commander od 1st SFOD-D, or Delta Force."

Ryan asked incredulously, "You mean the new commander of JSOC; why would he violate Posse Commatatus?"

Michael replied, "He didn't violate anything, they were from the Marine resserves at Quantico."

Ryan nodded as Sean said, "I don't really care who called them, I'm just glad they showed up."

Nikita nodded as she said, "I second that. I was thinking; maybe we should consider calling in a few extra people to help protect Alex."

Ryan asked, "Who would we call; you're a fugitive, and the rest of us are only a few steps away from that status ourselves."

Michael said as he left the room, "I know someone."


	3. Chapter 3: Outnumbered

**Chapter 3:**

The sun was just peeking over the horizon in Fayetteville North Carolina, when the shrill ring of a cell phone shatter shattered the silence of the darkened apartment. Jack Grey, former Delta Force operator turned private contractor grabbed the phone, and growled, "Go for Grey."

Michael asked, "Where have you been I've been trying to get a hold of you all night?"

Jack replied as he lit a cigarillo, "Was doing a surveillance job, and didn't get in until 4:30; so this better be end of the world shit, or I'm going to kill you."

Michael rolled his eyes as he said, "Look I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I-"

Jack sat up in bed as he roared, "Haven't spoken in a while, that's a great way to put it. You ain't spoken word one to me in 12 years. Ever since you joined Division you ain't had no use for me. So screw what you need, and kiss my ass."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb, and forefinger, and said, "Look everything you said is absolutely true, but Percy's dead, and I need your help."

Jack shot back as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, "Stick it up your ass you egotistical piece of-"

Michael cut him off, "Nikita, and Alex need your help."

Michael knew that would get him. He remembered Nikita telling him how, she, and Alex had worked with Jack on several operations against Division before he joined them. But after that Jack refused to work directly with them, and only provided sniper support. He also remembered Nikita mentioning the intense sexual tension between Alex, and Jack. Jack swung his feet to the floor as he asked brusquely, "What's wrong?"

Michael explained about the attempt on Alex's life, and how Amanda framed her for the killing of the president. Jack said, "I'll be there."

Michael asked, "When can I expect you?"

Jack growled as he stubbed out his cigarillo, "I said I would be there, that all you need to know."

And with that he terminated the connection. Then he dropped to the floor, and cranked out a 1,000 pushups, then he flipped over on his back, and cranked out a thousand sit ups. Then he jumped in the shower. 5 minutes later he emerged, and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a tall man with a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. He had longish thick black hair, ice cold pale blue eyes, and a short thick black beard. He heaved a heavy sigh as he walked back into his bedroom, and got dressed. He wore black jeans, Blackhawk Warrior Wear Black Ops Boots, and a charcoal gray banded collar t-shirt. He had a stainless steel .45 Wilson CQB LE Tactical 1911 in a Blackhawk Serpa Level III Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip. He had a highly encrypted SAT phone on his left hip, and an Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis in his right hip pocket. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, and a MTM Titanium Black Patriot on his left wrist. After he was dressed he walked over to his huge biometric gun safe, opened it up, and walked inside. He selected a 7.62MM TAC-OPS Tango 51 with a TRIJICON AccuPoint Day/Night scope, and placed it in foam lined hard plastic pelican gun case, then he selected a SCATTERGUN TECHNOLOGIES 12 gauge Remington 870 with a SCATTERGUN TECHNOLOGIES TRAK-LOCK Ghost Ring Sight System. Then he grabbed a box of Flechettes, slugs, and XREP shotgun shells. All of which he placed inside a black duffel bag. Then he grabbed a .45 KRISS Vector submachine gun with an EOTECH XPS, and put it in the duffle bag also. Then he grabbed a 5.56MM Wilson Recon Tactical with an EOTECJH EOLAD-1Vwich he put in a foam lined hard plastic Pelican gun case. Then he grabbed his go bag, and tossed his fake Home Land Security ID that identified him as Jim Russell. Then he grabbed a pair of ZEISS Victory Compact 8x20 T Night vision binoculars, and put them in the bag. Then he grabbed a level VI A+ Dragon skin body armor, and put it in the bag, and lastly he grabbed a Blackhawk tactical vest, and threw it in as well. Then he gathered everything up, and put it in the backseat of his black 2014 Toyota Land Cruiser. Then he walked back into his apartment slid into his black denim jacket, and donned his mirrored Oakley sunglasses locked his apartment, and got on the road. 4 hours later he pulled into Manassas VA. He lit a cigarillo as he parked in front of a restaurant he knew, Alex and Nikita liked to frequent. He reached back into his go bag, and pulled out his ZEISS binoculars, and settled in for a little surveillance. He exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he took a drink of coffee. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, because he saw Nikita, Michael, Alex, and Sean Pierce come walking down the street. He noticed they kept covertly checking their back trail, but they still had a tail. Two Middle Eastern men, and a European were following them. Jack chuckled as he downed the coffee, stubbed out his cigarillo, and affixed a Gemtech suppressor to the muzzle of his 1911. He waited for the tail to get a few feet ahead of his truck, then he silently slipped out, and stalked them. They were almost to the door, when the tails pulled out FN 5.7 P90s from their long leather coats, and opened fire. Nikita, and Alex dove behind a parked car while Michael, and Sean dove through the door. The gunman killed scores of civillians, but they didn't seem to care. As they reloaded Nikita, and Alex pulled out their pistols, and began to return fire. Nikita yelled, "Michael; are you two alright?"

He yelled back as he returned fire, "I'm good, but Sean was hit 3 times in the left arm, and once in the side."

Alex yelled, "Is it bad?"

Sean yelled back, "Naw it just grazed my side. Who the hell is shooting at us?"

Nikita yelled back as her, and Alex ducked down behind the bullet riddled car, "I have no idea. It's probably either Amanda's men, or the shop's."

Michael yelled as he quickly executed a tactical reload, and rolled deeper into the restaurant, "I don't care who they are, I just know they're dead men."

Jack heard what Michael had yelled, and smirked to himself as he extended his arm, and put to silenced rounds into the back of one of the Mideast men's head killing him instantly. Before the other two could turn, and fire Jack pulled out his Benchmade AUTO AXIS, and buried the 3 1/2 inch blade into the other Mideast man's throat. He was about to kill the European, when a UH-1 Huey appeared overhead. Jack quickly took off running, and dove behind the bullet riddled car with Alex, and Nikita as the European opened fire, and heavily armed men in tactical gear began to fast rope to the ground. Jack asked as he began to fire well aimed shots at the gunman, "You two alright?"


	4. Chapter 4: Help winning The Day

**Chapter 4: Help winning The Day**

Nikita replied as she too began to fire well aimed shots at the gunman, "Yea we're good. Was that you that killed the two Mideast looking gunman?"

Jack replied in a cold dispassionate voice, "Yep."

Alex asked as she quickly reloaded her 10MM GLOCK 29SF, Why are you here?"

Jack replied as he put two rounds into a gunman's head, "Mike called."

Nikita glanced sideways at him as she quipped, "And you came running yeah right?"

A slow smirk spread across his face as he said, "He told me y'all were in trouble, and he needed me to pull your fat outta the fire."

Nikita said, "Thanks."

Michael yelled, "Me, and Sean are going to run to you. Cover us."

Jack yelled as they all began to give covering fire, "Move your ass ya stupid squid."

Michael replied as he, and Sean made it to the car, "Thanks for coming."

Jack grunted as he quickly executed a tactical reload, and open4ed fire again. Sean said as Alex checked his wounds, "I really appreciate you helping us."

Jack growled, "Look can we save the touchy feely bullshit for after we kill these fuckers."

Sean was slightly taken aback, but then remembered the former Delta Operator's gruff exterior. He also remembered that in a firefight you wouldn't want anybody else covering your back. Jack cursed in Russian, and Arabic as he loaded his last pistol magazine. He yelled, "Cover me, I'm going to get something heavier to deal with these fuckers."

Michael was about to protest, when Jack jumped to his feet, and ran to his truck. Five minutes later they heard BLAM, and a gunman fell with a hole through his throat. They al looked in the direction of the shot, and saw Jack laying on the cab of his truck with a 7.62MM TAC-OPS Tango 51. Jack worked the bolt, and shot another gunman through the chest. Even though they were wearing Kevlar, it was no match for the heavy 175 grain boat tailed Laupua 7.62 round. Alex asked as he shot another gunman through the body, "What his story?"

Michael smirked as he said, "You want to sleep with him, but you really know nothing about him?"

Alex replied as the rest of the gunman retreated, "Yea, that's pretty much it."

Michael just chuckled as Jack came walking up with his rifle slung over his shoulder, "Let's go collect our prisoner, and get the hell outta dodge."

Sean asked as he painfully stood up, "What prisoner?"

Jack replied, "When those boys lit outta here they left the Euro trash behind."

Michael said, "I'll call in an extraction team to take him back to Division."

Jack grunted as he walked back to his truck, reloaded, and replaced his rifle in the hard plastic gun case. Then he walked over to where Sean was leaning heavily against a wall, and said, "Let me see your side."

Sean said, "I'm fine Michael said it was a just a few bad graze."

Jack hated when People argued with him. He snapped, "Just raise your damn shirt up you stupid squid."

Alex asked as Jack tentatively examinedall four bullet wounds, "Were you a medic?'

Jack replied as led Sean over to his truck, and wrapped Sean's arm in sterile disinfected gauze, and white medical tape, and did the same for his side, "No, I was an 18 Foxtrot, I was cross trained as an 18 Charlie."

Upon seeing her confused expression Sean clarified, "18 Foxtrot is what the Green Beanies call Intel Sergeant, and 18 Charlie is what they call an Engineer NCO."

Alex smirked as she said, "So basically you're an Intel exprt that blows shit up."

Jack grinned as he lit a cigarillo, and said, "Guess I am, never really thought of it like that."

Alex asked, "Why did you stop helping us directly when Michael joined us?"

Instantly the smile disappeared from Jack's face, and a cold Granit like mask slipped over his face, and he said in a flat emotionless voice, "I'll meet y'all back at Division."

And with that he climbed into is truck, and sped away. Nikita saw the confrontation, and Jack jump in his truck, and squall the tires as he peeled out, and sped away. She went over to Alex, and asked, "What happened?"

Alex replied, "We were talking, and I thought it was going good, but when I asked why he stopped helping us directly after Michael joined us, he got this look on his face, and stormed off."

Nikita felt for Alex, she was just trying get to know Jack, but the mercenary had a hard time opening up about himself, and had a very difficult time trusting people. She also knew that getting information out of Jack was impossible. He only shared information, when he wanted to, or if if he deemed it mission critical. She said as the Division transport arrived, "Don't feel bad; Jack doesn't like to share his feelings, or anything about himself for that matter. So don't worry about it, he'll eventually open up to you."

Alex nodded as they joined Sean, and Michael in front oft one of Division's blacked out Suburban's. When Michael asked where Jack was Nikita told him what had transpired. Michael was furious as he said, "I'll talk to him when we get back to Division. There was no call for him to act like that."

Nikita had a very bad feeling that it was going to be disaster, but kept it to herself as they climbed into the SUV, and sped back to Division.

**Will Jack, and Michael get into a fight, whhen Michael confronts Jack?**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

**Chapter 5: Confrontations**

When they got back to Division the lone survivor of the tactical team was taken to a holding cell, and Sean was hustled off to medical. Alex was torn between going to medical with Sean, or going with Nikita, and try o intervene between Michael, and Jack, but eventually decided to go with Sean, and hurried after him. Meanwhile Nikita, and Michael found Jack at the shooting range. For a few moments they both watched in awe as Jack emptied the magazine of hi 1911 into the silhouette's head. Jack asked as he ejected the spent magazine, and inserted another one, "What do you want?"

Michal replied as he stalked up to Jack, "Why did you act like that toward Alex?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he pocketed the empty magazine, and shoved past Michael on his way to the gym. Michael hurried after him, and grabbed his arm as he growled, "Don't just turn your back on me."

Jack whirled around, and trapped Michael's hand in a joint lock as he growled, "First I don't like to be touched, second don't ever speak to me like that again, and third It was you who turned your back on me."

Michael said as he tried to free his hand, "Look I know I hurt you, but you gotta understand-"

Jack harshly cut him off as he released his hold, " I don't gotta understand shit cockbreath, you have to understand that if you screw with me I'll kick your ass."

Michael was starting to lose his temper as he asked in a tight voice, "Think so huh?"

Jack challenged as he shed his black denim jacket, "Yea I do."

Michael replied as he too shed his black leather jacket, and said in a tight voice, "Prove it."

Jack stepped into the ring, and growled, "Gladly."

Nikita asked as Michael went to stp into the ring, "Michael are you sure you want to do this?"

Michael replied in a tight voice, "Yep."

Nikita rolled her eyes, and threw up her hands as she said, "Fine."

Michael, and Jack warily circled each other. Michael darted in, and hit Jack with a right jab, and followed it up with a left hook. Jack spit a glob of blood onto the mat, and hit Michael with a roundhouse kick to the gut, and followed it up with a wicked right hook to the jaw, then he grabbed Michael in a Muay Thai clinch, and hit him in the midsection with several knee strikes. Then he hit him with a downward arcing elbow strike as he released Michael, and nimbly danced away. Michael hit him with three fast jabs, and followed them up with a spinning backfist that connected with his jaw, and knocked him to the ground. Jack rolled to his feet, and blocked a right cross, and retaliated with another knee strike to the gut, then a spinning back elbow that gashed Michael's already split right eye open, and showered him with blood. Michael attempted a double leg takedown, but Jack sprawled, and got him in a guillotine choke. Michael fought out of it, and got Jack on his back, and slipped into side control. He threw a few punches, then he transitioned to full mount, and began rain hooks, elbows, and hammer fists down Jack. On the fourth elbow strike, Jack grabbed Michael's arm, and trapped him in a Triangle choke. The more Michael struggled the tighter Jack made the hold. Finally when Michael was about to black out, he croaked, "Alright I give up."

Jack smirked as he released the hold, and rolled to his feet. Then he offered Michael a hand, and pulled his older brother to his feet. He lit a cigarillo as he grabbed his discarded jacket from the floor, and said, "Well let's go se what the Euro trash knows."

Michael, and Nikita shared a knowing look as they followed Jack from the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Debating Interrogation Techni

** Chapter 6: Debating Interrogation Techniques**

When Michael, Nikita, and Jack entered the observation Ryan asked, "What the hell happened to you two?"

Jack growled as he shoved past Ryan, and walked into the interrogation room, "Nothin."

When Ryan went to ask another question Jack growled, "Leave it alone kid."

Ryan knew the former operator well enough to know when to back off, and leave him alone. After several minutes of silence Jack askED "Do we have an ID on him yet?"

Ryan replied, "His name is François Bordeaux, he was with the French GIGN, but deserted them, and fled to Cairo, Egypt where his mother, and her family are from."

Jack nodded as he said, "Aw, I see he must have joined the Muslim Brotherhood in Egypt. I wonder when he started working for GOGEL, or should I say Amanda, and Tasserov mow?"

Ryan asked, "What are you thinking?"

Jack gave him a sly grin as he pulled out his phone, and said, "I'm goin to get a little leverage on our lil buddy in there."

Michael asked warily, "What kind of leverage?"

Jack replied as he walked off, you'll see."

As he walked off Michael said, "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

Alex asked, "why?"

Michael replied, "Last time Jack said he was going to get leverage on somebody, he ended kidnapping the young son of our prisoner, and threatened to kill him unless the guy gave us the location of his terrorist cell, and where they planned to detonate a dirty bomb."

Nikita said, "He did something similar to that, and it worked."

Michael said, "It worked then too, but that doesn't mean it's right."

Sean rolled his eyes as he said, "Come on Michael, while it may be wrong; it useful as hell."

Michael just stared at him for several minutes, then he asked, "You're not serious are you?"

Sean replied, "Hell yes I'm serious. It's not pretty, but sometimes you do what you have to do in order to save lives."

He turned to Alex, and asked, "You got an input on this?"

Alex replied, "Look I agree with Sean that it is wrong, but in our line of work the ends justify the means."

Michael was stunned; he knew they were right, he was just stunned at how easy it was for them to condone torture. 25 minutes later Jack walked back up, and said, "Mukhabarat is goin to track down the shit bird's family."

Michael groaned as he said, "Oh shit, not Lebanon again."

Jack glared daggers at Michael as hit a cigarillo, and growled, "No it ain't Lebanon , it's a lot fuckin different dumb ass. First of all, I ain't gonna just threaten this time, he don't talk, an his family is dead, no games, an no elaborate bullshit."

Michael asked in a stunned voice, "Are you serious?"

Jack growled, "As a fuckin heart attack; why ya got a problem?"

Michael all but roared, "Yes I've got a problem. I don't like using the threat of killing a terrorists family to get to confess, but I'll do it. But I do not like actually carrying through on that threat; I won't allow it."

Jack threw down the half smoked cigarillo, and slammed Michael up against the wall as he bellowed, "I don't give two good goddamns what ya allow ya sanctimonious self righteous no load puss nutted pencil dicked cock breath geek."

Both Nikita, and Alex jumped to help Michael, but one look from Jack, and they backed down. He growled as he drew his 1911, and pressed it under Michael's chin, "Listen up asshole; ya might be my older brother, but You don't give me orders, or tell me what you'll allow savvy."

Michael growled, "Get that damned gun outta my damned face."

Jack lowered the 1911, but kept his viselike grip around Michael's throat. Nikita said as she laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack let him go, he's your brother."

Jack's head whipped around, and she stared into his rage filled pale blue eyes as she asked in a soft voice, "Jack please let him go."

Jack released Michael, and stepped back as in a harsh voice, " We're doin it my way. Ya gotta problem with it, stay yer ass out here choir boy."

Michael just rolled his eyes as he followed Jack, and Nikita into the room.

**should Jack really order his family killed?**


End file.
